Many businesses utilize badges, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) or magnetic strip badges, in order to control access to various areas in their facilities. It is common for such businesses to supply an RFID badge to a visitor to provide either limited or complete access to an area or a facility. The badge may also provide information to the host with regard to what areas have been accessed by the visitor. Often this badge is supplied with no visual identification associating the badge with the visitor; however, it is commonly desirable to provide a visual method of association. It is also common that the addition of a photograph and/or a bar code to the visual identification may be of further benefit in the identification of the visitor and their association with the RFID badge. It is common practice to provide an RFID badge and a separate visitor identification badge or label, using either hand-written or machine-printed identification methods.
Many businesses also provide RFID or magnetic stripe badges to control and monitor employee access to their facilities. It is common practice for these businesses to purchase or lease printers that utilize thermal transfer or dye sublimation technology to print individual badges. These printers are typically costly and are frequently difficult to justify if the number of employees is relatively small.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatus that facilitate and enhance the making of security or control-access badges. The present invention satisfies one or more of these needs.